The automatic parking system is a system capable of enabling an inexperienced driver with parking to conveniently park his/her vehicle. In the automatic parking system, when parking a vehicle, a driver determines a position of an obstacle by using a camera or an ultrasonic sensor attached to a rear portion of the vehicle, and selects parallel parking or perpendicular parking, and then the automatic parking system performs a predetermined operation.
In particular, in a case of an automatic parking system using a camera, once the driver selects a parking position while checking a rear visual field through a monitor and finally selects parking of the vehicle, the automatic parking system automatically controls a steering wheel of the vehicle using a sensor value, thereby safely parking the vehicle. Further, a parking area may be set in advance through the camera and a sensor, and the automatic parking system performs automatic parking through data obtained by the camera and the sensor.